


Dancing Lessons

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir, so proficient with bow and sword, turned into a clumsy adolescent under a staff.  Boromir finally figures out a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Staves" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

Faramir yelped as Boromir's staff connected, again.

"Little brother, you have *got* to learn to dodge."

"I did," Faramir protested.

Boromir sighed. His brother, so proficient with bow and sword, turned into a clumsy adolescent under a staff. If only... wait. "Faramir, pretend the staff is your partner. Dance with it."

"Dance?"

"Just try."

Faramir nodded, then closed his eyes and began to move. As he circled, Boromir found himself blocked again and again. Faramir's graceful steps brought his staff up and around, and finally, he connected.

Boromir's yelp was tinged with laughter--and pride for his brother's gleeful smile.


End file.
